Thomas Caterson (1842-1932)
|long_name=Thomas Caterson |birth_year=1842 |birth_month=03 |birth_day=12 |birth_nation=Ireland |death_year=1932 |death_month=03 |death_day=22 |death_locality=Richmond, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1863 |globals= }} Biography Obituary HAWKESBURY NONAGENARIAN THE LATE MR. THOMAS CATERSON PICTURESQUE IDENTITY STILL the band grows smaller of able and determined pioneers who opened up and set on its way to prosperity this countryside. The district and the State is the poorer for the passing of these old fighters against primitive hardships, from whose life's work we benefit who follow after, and it is a sad duty, but one made necessary by the relentless advance of time, to chronicle at intervals the death of one or other of these men and women of sterling worth to whom Australia owes so much. It is with added regret that we record the passing away on Tuesday of last week, 22nd ultimo, of Mr. Thomas Caterson, of Richmond, one of the early settlers who made the fame of the valleys which run down to the Hawkesbury River. He came from Ireland as a boy with his parents, who took up a selection at Upper Colo, where they followed farming pursuits. Being the only son, the deceased subsequently carried on the property. He married at an early age, the issue being a large family of sixteen children, nine of whom are living. Mrs. Caterson predeceased her husband about 20 years ago, after which the subject of this notice went to live in retirement with his son on the Richmond River for about three years, when he returned to Richmond and had been residing there with his daughter (Mrs. W. A. Gosper) ever since. Up to. a few months ago the late Mr. Caterson experienced comparatively good health for a man of his years—he had reached the 90th milestone and retained all his faculties to the end. He could read without the aid of glasses, and was an interesting conversationalist, being able to discuss intelligently current topics as well as his early day reminiscences. With his flowing white beard, he was a picturesque personality in Richmond for the past 20 years, and he was a man who enjoyed the universal respect and esteem of the people. A few imonths ago the deceased began to fail in health, and was confined to his bed for some weeks being tenderly nursed by his daughter. His wonderful constitution, however, enabled him to get about again, and early last month he was sufficiently well enough to take part in his 90th birthday celebrations, an occasion of much joy among the family circle. His last illness extended over a brief period, and he passed peacefully away; as above stated, on the 22nd ultimo. The late Mr. Caterson was most highly respected and esteemed in the several localities in which he had resided in his long and fruitful life. He had in full measure the solid worth, industrious nature, and open heart of the pioneer spirit, and to become acquainted with him was to desire his friendship. He was looked up to as well as loved by his family, and esteemed for many outstanding qualities by friends, whose number was practically a tally of all who met him. Mr. Caterson's ready help in need and open-handed hospitality at all times were proverbial during his residence at Upper Colo; and because he was a citizen of unfailing stability and integrity, and a man from the ground up, those who knew him regret his passing. He is survived by a family of eight sons and one daughter, viz., John (Freeman's Reach), Fred (Murwillumbah), Duke (North Richmond), James (Queensland), Lawson and Clyde (Sydney), William (Lismore, Thomas (Upper Colo), and Jane Hilda (Mrs. W. A. Gosper, Richmond). Mrs. H. Turnbull (Singleton) and Mrs. Andres Phipps North Richmond), are sisters of the deceased. The funeral took place on Wednesday afternoon, 23rd ultimo, the remains being laid to rest in the Roman Catholic portion of the Upper Colo cemetery. Rev. Father Bradstreet officiated at the graveside, and Mr Price was the undertaker. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from Ireland Category:Migrants from Ireland to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales